


that would be enough. us alive, right here, feeling lucky

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (Ed), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Softness, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: General softness about sleeping together





	that would be enough. us alive, right here, feeling lucky

The very first time they had shared a bed it had been out of necessity. The arrival of an injured Jim Gordon in Ed’s one person loft meant they were down a bed and Ed had offered Jim the couch out of politeness.

They had slept back to back, very aware of how much space was and was not between them.

Now, ever since the incident at The Sirens (and the later private kiss on the couch) they were once again sharing a bed and this time there was no space between them.

He feels incredibly safe and still wrapped in Oswald’s arms. Even though Oswald is much smaller and can’t quite wrap around his entire frame, even though he can’t bind overnight and wants nothing more than to hide his body from everyone, himself included.

Oswald lays next to him and wraps himself around Ed and trails gentle kisses across his shoulders and Ed hugs Oswald’s hand tightly to his chest.

And in time with the beating of his heart he thinks to himself, _I am alive and Oswald is here and I think I love him_.

And he can sleep peacefully for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Soft Trans Moments(tm) 
> 
> Title is from Ada Limón's The Conditional: https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/conditional


End file.
